1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to medical apparatuses, and more particularly, to control devices receiving users' commands and medical apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, and X-ray apparatuses have been widely used as medical apparatuses that obtain medical images of objects or bodies, including a human body or animal body. These apparatuses may take a picture (capture an image) of a portion of the body or the whole body according to an image resolution or an apparatus size. Further, the apparatuses may take a picture of the whole portion of the object or human or animal body at a time. Alternatively, the apparatuses may take pictures of portions of the object or body separately and may synthesize the separate pictures to produce a single image of the whole object or body.
Some components used in taking a picture of the object or body have to be appropriately moved in order for the medical apparatuses to obtain medical images. Accordingly, control devices receiving users' commands have been continuously developed to spatially move the components of the medical apparatuses.